


Kiddie Pools and Melted Popsicles

by MsAndrogyny



Series: Established Relationship [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AC failure, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“There must be other ways to cool off.” Gerard muttered from the couch.</i><br/><br/>Or: The time the AC went out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddie Pools and Melted Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday gift to S_C.  
>   
> This is the first installment of a series where each installment will be about the same universe/relationship, but each part can most likely be read seperately. I don't know yet how many installments this will have and I am not willing to make any promises about the number of installments or the time it will take me to write them. That said, I hope you'll tune back in when I _do_ post something new and I hope you enjoy reading this.  
>   
>   
>  This is unbetaed and all mistakes are my own.  
>   
> Please do not send this to/share this with anyone affiliated with My Chemical Romance.  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** None of this is real.

“Hey, Gee?” Frank panted –- sweat dripping down his back and prickling on the skin of his shoulders, his arms, his forehead.

“Yeah?” Gerard rolled his head lazily to look at Frank.

“Did you turn on the AC this morning?”

Gerard frowned and wiped his own brow with the back of his hand. “I think I did.”

“You think?” Frank asked. “Well, could you go check?”

“Why me? If you’re bothered by the heat, go check yourself.”

Frank grunted, but didn’t get up from the couch. He just didn’t have the energy. It felt like it was a million degrees inside and it was slowing him down to the point of lethargy setting in.

“How do people in South America deal with this kind of heat anyway?” Frank asked instead of getting up.

“Siesta.”

“Right. Well, I’ve got stuff to do.”

“So do it.”

“I would if I could get off the couch.” Frank admitted and moved his arm experimentally –- grimacing when his skin slowly got unstuck from the leather. “Why did we buy a leather couch again?”

“I dunno. Cause we liked the look of it?”

“We’re idiots.” Frank said as he pulled his other arm off the sticky material as well and put down his hands on the seat. He mentally prepared himself and then slowly sat up straight. He was glad he was wearing a shirt and therefore didn’t have to deal with the skin of his back sticking to the couch as well, though his shirt sticking to his skin was anything but pleasant either.

“I know better ways to get sweaty and sticky.” He muttered as he pushed off the couch and threw a smirk at Gee when the man scoffed at his remark.

“Yeah? Prove it.” Gee smirked back at him.

“I would if it wasn’t so damn hot.” Frank sighed and made his way over to the AC. “It’s not doing anything.”

“So turn it on.” Gerard said just as Frank reached out to do just that, but no matter what he did, the damned thing wouldn’t turn on.

“It’s still not doing anything.” Frank groaned. “Why did we go for the window model again?”

“Frank, stop asking me questions you know the answer to.”

Frank sighed and rubbed his face with one hand while leaning against the wall with the other. “I guess it’s out.”

“There must be other ways to cool off.” Gerard muttered from the couch.

“There are. However, they are not in this apartment.” Frank told Gerard.

“So let’s go get them.”

“I have stuff to do, Gee.”

Gerard sighed and finally pushed off the couch as well. “Right. You go do your stuff.” He wiped his brow again while moving to the dresser where his wallet and keys were. “I’ll go to the store and get us the biggest fucking fan I can find.”

Frank chuckled. “Please do.” He said before pushing away from the wall.

“Why do you have stuff to do anyway? It’s Saturday.” Gerard asked with his hand on the door handle.

“Well, if I’d stayed at school a little longer yesterday I wouldn’t have to grade papers in the weekend, but _someone_ told me he’d make it worth my while if I came home early, remember?”

“Right.” Gerard grinned and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Go buy a fan.” Frank said before moving to his briefcase and pulling out the stack of papers and his red pen. He slowly moved back to the couch where he fell down and put the papers on the coffee table before wiping his brow. Lips pressed on his sweaty hair and Frank smiled before turning his head to Gerard.

“Be right back.” Gerard promised and pressed a kiss on Frank’s lips before stepping away again.

“Hurry.” Frank called before bending over the papers.

**

Frank eyed the clock and sighed. Gerard had been gone for two hours already and Frank couldn’t concentrate on grading the papers. He’d already taken off his shirt and changed into his shorts, and was seriously considering taking those off as well. Just as he looked down at himself and out the window –- considering whether or not he was willing to walk around the apartment in his boxers while the neighbors would most likely be able to see him -– the door opened and closed and Gerard came strolling in while letting out a long breath.

“You’re not going to believe this.” He told Frank. “No fans. Anywhere.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Frank looked down at the plastic bags Gerard was carrying. “So what did you get instead?”

Gerard held out the bags and put them down next to Frank, who bent over the arm rest to take a look at the items inside.

“Gee, seriously?” Frank asked when he spotted two spray bottles, two tiny kiddie pools and two boxes of popsicles. “It took you two hours to find these?”

“It took me two hours to give up on the fan idea. Took me about five minutes finding these. I can return them if you want.”

“No! Fuck, no. Anything will do.” Frank sighed.

“Thought so.” Gerard nodded and fell down on the couch next to Frank who grimaced when he realized he was leaning against the couch with his naked skin again and he carefully pulled himself away from the leather.

“I’m gonna get some towels.” Frank said, feeling stupid for not thinking of it sooner. He made his way to bedroom and took two towels from the linen closet before moving back to the living room where he found Gerard undressing down to his boxers.

“Gee, the neighbors.”

“Fuck the neighbors.” Gerard leaned his naked back against the couch before Frank’s ‘no!’ could reach him. Frank sighed and held the towel out to Gerard.

“Right.” Gerard accepted the towel and carefully pulled away from the couch again before draping the towel over the leather and leaning against that instead. “Did you call maintenance?”

“What?” Frank asked while putting down his own towel. “No. Why?”

“To fix the AC.”

“That’s not maintenance’s job seeing the AC didn’t come with the apartment.”

“Did you call someone else then?”

“No, Gee. I didn’t call anyone since I thought the big-ass fan you were getting would be enough for now and the repairs might be more expensive than a new AC.”

“You don’t know until you call.”

“Three words. Call out charge.”

“You’re so cheap sometimes.”

“I’m a high school teacher. Being cheap is my job.”

At least that earned him a chuckle and Frank threw Gerard a smile before reaching for the bags again. He pulled out the two kiddie pools and handed one to Gerard before starting to blow up the one he was still holding. Luckily it didn’t take much effort to inflate the damn things, but filling them with cold water…

It took a few trips back and forth with a bucket full of water but eventually the two men were sitting on the couch with their feet in cold water while spraying themselves every now and then with the spray bottles.

“We forgot to put the popsicles in the freezer.” Frank noted absentmindedly.

Gerard let out a soft laugh. “In that case we no longer have popsicles.”

“That sucks.”

Gerard hummed in agreement before eying the stack of papers on the coffee table. “You done grading?”

“Not even close.”

Gerard leaned his head back and closed his eyes while spraying himself with the cold water again before laughing softly.

“What?” Frank asked.

“I just realized how easy the solution is.”

“To what?”

“Cold showers.”

Frank looked at Gerard with a frown. “The solution to cold showers?”

Gerard chuckled. “No, the solution _is_ cold showers.” His eyes opened and fixed on Frank’s face. “You know, to cool down.”

“I can’t grade papers in the shower.”

“Cold bath then.” Gerard said. “We’ve got that bath tray, right?”

Frank blinked at Gerard. “Right.” He agreed while wondering why he hadn’t come up with that solution himself. “So we just spent money on these things for nothing.”

“So cheap.” Gerard repeated and got off the couch. “I’ll draw a bath.” He said before walking off.

“Not too cold.” Frank called after him. He took a deep breath and dragged himself off the couch with effort. He grabbed the stack of papers and his pen and followed Gerard to the bathroom -– putting the papers and pen in the sink before taking the tray. He eyed Gerard, who was already in the bath tub even though it was only half full.

“Not too cold?” Frank asked.

“Not too cold. Get in.” Gerard said and Frank shot him a smile -– handing Gerard the tray before pushing down his shorts and boxers and stepping into the lukewarm water. It took some careful maneuvering, but eventually Frank managed to fit himself between Gerard’s legs while leaning back against his chest with the tray in front of him while Gerard kept cupping his hands into the water and pouring it over Frank’s shoulders, chest and hair. Frank relaxed some more against Gerard’s chest while the latter pushed the wet hair out of Frank’s face and turned off the faucet when the bath was full enough.

Frank hummed when Gerard’s hands went back to cupping water and pouring it over their hot bodies before going back to lazily pushing through wet strands of brown hair.

“This was the best idea ever.” Frank said when he finally felt his mind clear a little. He really didn’t work well when it was this hot. Shit. Work. He eyed the papers in the sink and groaned.

“I forgot to bring the papers over here.”

“Fuck the papers.” Gerard said.

“Gee, I’ve got to get them done by Monday.”

“So? It’s only Saturday three PM. You can finish them when we’re finished here.”

Frank turned his head to look at Gerard with one eyebrow raised and saw the challenging look in Gerard’s eyes. Frank scoffed, but pushed up a little so he could press his lips on Gerard’s.

“You realize this is the second time you’re keeping me from doing my job, right?”

“I know. I should feel guilty.” Gerard said before pressing another kiss on Frank’s lips. “The thing is, I don’t feel guilty at all. Does that make me a bad boy?”

“Gee.” Frank chuckled.

“Maybe you should give me detention.”

“Gee, shut up.”

“Make me.” Gerard grinned. Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard’s attempt to get things going, but indulged and turned around to straddle Gerard’s lap while wiping the wet, black hair out of Gerard’s face.

“If I don’t finish those papers on time because of this, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week.” Frank said and pressed his lips on Gerard’s –- swallowing the man’s chuckle that turned into a moan when Frank reached into the cold water to drag his fingertips over slowly hardening flesh.

“I am so not kidding.” Frank grinned before pulling Gerard back into the kiss.

**

Frank sighed as he was still bent over the damned papers at two AM. After dinner it had started to cool off and Frank had finally been able to continue grading the papers. He’d done most of them and was aching to call it a day, but tomorrow’s forecast had predicted another day of high temperatures which meant another day spent in the bath tub with Gee and he preferred doing that without any distractions or deadlines looming over him.

“Nearly done?”

Frank looked up startled. “Jesus, Gee. Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry.” Gerard smiled sheepishly and walked over to the couch to sit down next to Frank. A hand reached into brown hair and slowly caressed Frank’s scalp and Frank sighed as he relaxed under Gerard’s touch.

“Hmm, that’s nice. I’m almost done.” He told Gerard before focusing on the papers again. Gerard’s hand kept pushing through his hair, but while it would usually distract him, this time it helped him relax enough to work through the last of the papers and it wasn’t long before he turned over the last page with a smile.

“Done.”

“Good.” Gerard said and turned Frank’s head to press a kiss on his lips. “Come to bed. Tomorrow’s gonna be another long, hot day.”

“Is that a promise?” Frank grinned.

“You bet your ass that’s a promise.” Gerard grinned back.

“Already looking forward to it.” Frank’s smile widened and he pressed another soft kiss on Gerard’s lips before pulling him into the bedroom to get some much-earned sleep.


End file.
